I Know You Are Lying
by Jamie Lane
Summary: Can Lois deny what she feels for him any longer?


I Know You Are Lying

He could sit up in that loft until every tear had fallen from his eyes and he could walk into the house like everything was ok. The mask he wore was lined with lead, 5 inches thick. He could take a guy twice his size and reduce him to a mere nothing, though he never had the heart to do so.

She had stood there and watched him from the safety of the tractor. He had paced for over an hour then finally given up by falling on to the couch.

There usually was no question as to who he was thinking about. Lana surrounded his senses and rendered him small and tiny. And yet he so proudly wore his heart for her and her only.

Why would today be any different? You could read that man a book about why he shouldn't put himself through this, about why he should get out and he would still find away to love her.

But he doesn't love her anymore. He's simply concerned.

He doesn't want anyone to get hurt.

She heard an angry scream and stood, running up to the loft and lifting him into her arms, as she had done times before.

She could always protect him, she prided herself on that. She could walk him slowly back from the edge and her words could drive him to work harder.

She could watch him get hit by the biggest man she had ever seen and jump on his back when she watches him hit the ground. She could easily give up her life for him.

Because he's protected her so many times. And ever so often she gets the chance to protect him.

"What's wrong?" She whispers softly to him as she strokes his hair. He doesn't answer her immediately, he chooses his words carefully. He always does.

"Can I say everything and nothing at the same time?" He turned away and twisted out of her grip before standing at the window. He was the only person she knows that could carry a shadow at night.

"Yes. But that's not very much to work with then." She said carefully. She knew he was on the verge of snapping, but it was very rare that he did.

He turned back at her angry, his tears falling once again. "How could she do this? I mean why? What does he have that I don't?"

Should she answer that? Or should she just bite her lip and let him talk? Could she tell him what she thought in the very second that tears fall from his eyes? Could she crush him?

Not intentionally.

"He has money, he has power. He tells her things she wants to hear and claims that they are the truth. He's fake in his ways, he makes her feel better than anyone else. He's everything she's ever wanted." She stated with anger flowing out of her words.

He looked at her with a torn mind, what was she saying? That he was nothing? "Lois-"

She stood and walked over to him, placing a solemn hand on his face. "But the one thing she will always regret is leaving you. That's why she came back that night and told you she loved you. She came back because she missed the person you can be when you are at your fullest. She missed the good times, the things that only you could give to her."

His eyes studied her face then he leaned into to her hand. It's not a comfort he could get all the time now and when it was given he greedily accepted. But knowing it was from Lois meant so much more.

She was the girl that would boss him around but yet that pushed him the extra mile. She always kept him at arms length as he did to her and he didn't know why.

"I can't get her out of my head." He whispered, closing his eyes to stop the sting.

"You loved her since you were little Clark, you can't just wake up and expect that to be gone."

He smiled. "Clark? Who's Clark?"

She tapped his face. "Shut up." She turned and sat back down on the couch and waited for him to do the same. "Maybe you can't get rid of her because you think she's the only person that will keep you from ending up alone."

His brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"That's your fear. Ending up alone."

His mouth dropped but it didn't surprise him that she knew. "And what if I can't find some one who will love and accept me Lois? What if she is all I have?"

"Then this world will slowly be engulfed in flames and I will start carrying a pitch fork." She watched him gaze out the window and knew he was serious. "She's not your Harley."

He turned back to her. "You didn't forget that?"

"Neither did you I see." Her smile faded as she watched him.

He noticed her gaze shift to out the window. "And you will find someone who is even more special than Oliver or AC ever thought about being."

Tears threatened her. "I think that is the best piece of advice that you have ever given Smallville." She punched him.

He accepted gratefully. She punched him because she cared, or so he told himself. "If there is someone out there for anyone, there's got to be some one out there for you."

She really looked at him this time and her eyes bore into his sole. He wouldn't joke about her heart and she knew that. "I don't know why you say that. Aren't I the one who picks on you, makes fun of you, and is loud, bossy and intolerable?"

"You're beautiful, smart and you make people see in themselves what they never thought was there. You bring out the best in people Lois. You care more than anyone I know."

He leaned forward and pulled her into his arms and held her there. He ran his hand slowly up her back and then down again. When he pulled back to look at her she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. A simple peck that he didn't have time to respond to.

When she leaned back and looked in his eyes she didn't know if he was going to pull away or yell so she braced herself. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to push his away.

He was shocked to say the least but he couldn't ignore the flutter that shot through him when their lips touched. He liked it. He wanted her to feel what he did.

So he leaned in and kissed her, holding his lips still until she pressed hers back into him. He pulled away and caught her eyes; there was something he couldn't read in them.

But as soon as it came it was gone.

She pushed him away and stood. Fear bleeding through every pour. She touched a hand to her lips and back away.

"I shouldn't have done that. I'm so sorry. I have to go. That was a mistake." She ran down the steps, her hand still on her lips, that tingling feeling still shuddering throughout her body.

He stood and ran to her, wrapping his arms around her as she reached the bottom step, pulling her in one more time before she ran away. He needed the feeling of her connected with him even if only for a second more.

The warmth of him surrounded her and she quickly gave in. Her heart was beating to fast from this to quit now. She dove her hands into his hair and pulled him closer, nipping at his lips to get access to his mouth. His tongue felt so soft against hers and his taste was of nothing she had tasted before.

'I'm kissing Smallville.' She backed him into a post and pressed herself into him more; her thoughts running faster.

'Oh God. So good.' 'Why haven't I kissed him before?' 'This feels right.'

'I'M KISSING SMALLVILLE AND I LIKE IT!'

She gasped against him as his fingers played with the hem of her shirt. No.

'Friendship.'

She pulled away and staggered back. Breathless in her own right. Him breathless on his own.

"Friendship." She breathed out at him. "I am not messing up this friendship."

He stepped forward. "Lois, you're not."

She put a hand on his chest. "NO! You still love Lana! Or at least think you do. NO!"

"Then that was a mistake?"

She warily answered. "yes..."

"Then why did that feel right?" He was pleading her, he needs her.

Her eyes met him again and she saw the smile that flooded his face as she looked up at him. He saw her emotions through her eyes, raw and unmasked. "I have to go."

He watched as she ran from the barn in a panicked state. He stood there for one reason.

She loves him.

And no matter how much his heart told him to run after her and kiss her again he knew to stay put. He had turned the conversation around on her and awakened feelings he never knew existed.

That he never knew could be this strong.

He stood there with a confidence. Her smell now plastered on his shirt, her touch now pressing into his skin and her taste entwined to his tongue.

"I know you're lying." He whispered.

And he was lying to himself if he said that he didn't love her too.


End file.
